El Secreto de la India
by Oyasumi Bakura
Summary: Esta es una historia cuando los caballeros Dorados eran menores


**El Secreto de la India**

Abriendo se las nubes del extenso cielo para que los rayos del majestuoso sol toquen suelo ... se encuentra una tierra llena de sabiduría y de paisajes exóticos... ''La India''

la cual se le conoce como uno de los países mas pobres en sus pueblos y costas, pero a la vez de riquezas entre sus ciudades...

En un pequeño pueblo de la India ala orilla del Río Ganguees, muy adentro de un sendero, lleno de arboles que daban vida a esa flor exótica llamada flor de loto... se encontraba

una pequeña cabaña humilde donde vivían una mujer con su hija Kia de 10 años y cuya madre esperaba un bebe en su vientre...

Mama... mama...! aquí esta el canasto con la demás ropa que dijiste que trajera... pero sabes algo deberías de reposar mama no quiero que te baya a pasar algo, tu vientre ya esta

muy grande mama... con aquella voz tan infantil y tierna...

Tranquila hija... sonriendo le con aquella ternura a la infante... no me va a pasar nada mi niña... mientras seguía colgando la de mas ropa en un tendedero... mientras que un ligero

viento acariciaba los cabellos rubios de la mujer, dejando ver esos zafiros profundos con quien encantaba todo el lugar...

La infante niña mientras se quedaba viendo profundamente el rostro de su musa madre... Mama... te puedo hacer una pregunta?...

Dime hija que sucede ... Por que eres tan bonita?... es decir tus ojos tan azules como el océano y tus cabellos tan largos y dorados... como es que dios te hizo tan bella?

La mujer quedando conmovida por la pregunta de su inocente hija, agachando se hacia ella y mirando la con cierta ternura... hija... no es que dios me aya echo tan bella

como tu crees ... es que tu me miras con ojos de amor por que soy tu madre... cerrando sus ojos en un gesto de felicidad hacia la menor...

ya veo mama perdón por la pregunta ... agachando su cabeza y con sus mejillas rojizas... o no hija no tienes por que pedir perdón es normal que a tu edad quieras saber

muchas cosas... tocando la cabeza de su hija en un gesto maternal...

Vamos hija ay que llevar toda la ropa limpia a la casa... Si mama!... deja me te ayudo con eso se ve pesado...

Oye mama y que crees que baya hacer el bebe?... me muero por ver nacer a mi hermanito o hermanita... a puesto que si es niña tendrá tu misma belleza...

Pues aun no sabremos que nos mandaran los dioses hasta que nazca el bebe hija... tocando su vientre con sus suaves manos ...

Pero esa noche no seria del todo tan normal, ya que se avecinaba una tragedia... llegando la tardecer la mujer no se siente del todo bien, como ya habían pasado los 9 meses

el bebe ya estaba por nacer... pero dejo pasar por alto los pequeños dolores ya que no los había sentido tan fuertes no se preocupo por ello... mientras le hacia de cenar a su

pequeña hija se iba acercando la traidora noche, esa noche que lo cambiaría todo en sus vidas...

Hija...!... hija...!... que pasa mama!... mama estas bien?... que te sucede te ves muy mal mama!... mama!...

no se hija... creo que el bebe ya va nacer pero son dolores muy fuertes hace unos momentos no los sentía tan fuertes... respirando con intensidad casi no pudiendo mas...

hija...ve con la vecina a pedir ayuda por favor!...corre hija... corre...

Si mamita... no te mueras por favor resiste mama!... saliendo de su casa para ir a pedir ayuda a alguna vecina...

ayuda...! ayuda...!...por favor mi mama va dar a luz... alguien que me ayude por favor...!... tocando de casa en casa, de puerta en puerta pues nadie le hacia caso ala pequeña...

llegando a una casa su ultima esperanza sale una aldeana ya mayor con experiencia en su edad... al ver tan asustada ala pequeña la tranquiliza diciendo le que todo va estar bien

y que la ayudara...

Por favor señora ayude a mi mama va tener a un bebe y se siente muy mal por favor!... tranquila pequeña no te asustes lleva me a tu casa rápido pequeña... corriendo lo mas

rápido posible para salvar a su mama llega a su humilde casa con la señora

Mama!... aquí traigo a la vecina... Señora!... esta usted fatal mire esta sangrando... esto esta muy mal... ayudando a la mujer a costarse en una cama para comenzar con el parto

Por favor niña trae me un balde con agua y un trapo seco... mientras que la mayor mira mas con calma a la mujer en casi en un lecho de muerte... le toca la frente...

La madre abre los ojos al sentir la cálida mano de la señora y le sonríe ya con escasa fuerza... gracias por venir ayudarme señora...

La mujer mayor sorprendida por el zafiro que había en los ojos de la mujer...ya que sentía como si estuviese a lado de un ángel ... aquí esta el agua y el trapo señora...

muy bien linda... tu queda te a lado de tu mama... señora puje...! puje...!...

La madre sin aliento y con desesperación puja y puja para salvar a su bebe... ya casi sin fuerzas... se escucha el llanto del bebe que lograba dar a luz...

Es un varón...! diciendo con alegría la mayor ... es mi hermanito ...!... mira mama es mi hermanito...!...la madre ya sin fuerzas y con sus ojos entre cerrados

voltea a ver ala criatura quien con un tierno llanto cubría el ambiente...

Kia... hija...dime mama que sucede?... cuida muy bien de tu hermanito, pero... antes... quiero que me hagas un favor hija...

Dime mama cual es?... mirando fijamente a su madre ya cansada... Por favor bautiza a tu hermanito con el nombre de Shaka! ...

La niña preocupada sujetando las manos de su madre... Pero por que mama?... por que me dices que me haga cargo de mi hermanito!... a caso ya no vas a

estar con nosotros mama?... la mayor mirando con ojos de tristeza sabiendo la tragedia que se avecinaba para la pequeña...

No hija no pienses así... yo siempre voy a estar con ustedes pero desde otro lugar... solo no quiero que te olvides que te amo mucho y a tu hermanito también...

no mama no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión... no quiero que te bayas a otro lado mama... hija!... esto es algo que nadie puede cambiar ... por favor hija...

promete me que harás de tu hermano un hombre de quien pueda estar orgullosa... se... que... aras un buen... trabajo... hija... te amo... mientras sus ojos se van cerrando...

La madre cae en su lecho de muerte... mientras que la infante niña deja caer la mano de su madre tras un abrazo reconfortante... aferrando se

a la vida de su madre...

No...!... mama!... mama...!... por que! por que te fuiste mama!... por que!... no nos dejes mama!... inconsolable la pequeña corre con la señora... por favor reviva a mi mama

ella aun tiene que vivir mi hermanito necesita de ella... por favor haga lo señora... haga lo...!

Lo siento mi niña yo solo soy una humilde aldeana no se de medicinas el parto fue muy riesgoso y tu joven madre no pudo con tanto dolor...tenemos que enterrar a tu madre

pero descuida linda se de un hermoso lugar donde enterrarla...

Entonces la infante y la señora fueron a enterrar el cuerpo de la madre en una parte del sendero donde las flores de loto nacían ... Kia con su hermanito en sus brazos... derramando la ultima lagrima para su madre...aquella mujer cuya belleza los dioses le concedieron... pero lo que no sabían es que el bebe que la pequeña sostenía en sus brazos poseía la belleza de su madre...

Ay mismo tomaron un poco de agua del estanque puro que recorría el sendero para bautizar al pequeño...

Debajo de uno de los arboles de loto la pequeña sostiene a su hermano para bautizarlo... por la ultima voluntad de nuestra madre... Tu nombre será Shaka!... cayendo de uno de los arboles una flor de loto expidiendo de si misma ese rosa puro... cayendo en la frente del pequeño... la niña dando se cuenta así de que su hermanito tenia un parecido a su bella madre...

**10 Años después...**

Era Primavera una de las 4 estaciones y la mas hermosa... florecían las hermosas flores de loto de los arboles que rodeaban ese pequeño pueblito humilde que después

de 10 duros años este pueblo volvió a sonreír... En una de las pequeñas casas que rodean el hermoso paisaje junto a un río se encontraba esa humilde y pequeña familia que, de hace 10 años sufrió un desagradable acontecimiento de parte de la vida... ya que la pequeña Kia o mas bien ya toda una señorita de 20 años, se convirtió en tutora de su

hermanito menor Shaka, que apenas cumplía 10 años de edad...

Haciendo un almuerzo con exquisito olor para el pequeño... mmm!... que rico huele ya casi esta la comida... Shaka...!...

Que sucede hermana?... apareciendo tras el marco de una puerta vieja la silueta de un pequeño de ojos zafiros y cabellera rubia que caía por toda su espalda... era el encanto

de todo el pueblo ya que por su apariencia tan llamativa atraía la atención de cualquier aldeano del lugar...

Quiero que bayas al mercado por unas cuantas verduras para el caldo que estoy preparando pero vete ya por que ya casi esta listo... con un tono de autoridad, ya que su hermana durante todo el tiempo que lo crío lo hizo con cierta dureza...

Esta bien hermana... no tardo... marchando se con una sonrisa en el rostro para complacer a su hermana...

Pero no te bayas a tardar...!... no, vendré pronto...!

Llegando a si al mercado para llevar el pedido que su hermana le había encargado... Por favor señor me puede dar esta lista de verduras?... el vendedor al ver tal belleza del

pequeño rubio se complació y le regalo una manzana...

Gracias por la manzana señor... de nada pequeño... y aquí tienes las verduras para tu hermana...

Regresando así a su humilde casita y comiendo se la manzana durante el camino... un viento suave hace que un papel le caiga en su rostro...

Au... que es esto... quitando se el molesto papel de sus ojos... observando que se trataba de un anuncio el cual le cambiaría su destino... si era una invitación

que hacia el santuario de Grecia para todos aquellos niños que tuvieran el sueño de convertirse en caballeros...

Baya esto es genial tengo que llevarse lo a mi hermana yo quiero convertirme en caballero... así con su rostro feliz y lleno de entusiasmo corre hasta su casa para darle

la loca noticia a su hermana...

Hermana...!... hermana...!... Que te sucede Shaka!... por que estas tan agitado?... ay no me digas que te robaron la comida!... no no hermana mira esto...!

Que es esto?... mira lo por ti misma... mmm... inauguración en el coliseo para todos los jóvenes y niños a partir de 6 años que tengan el sueño de convertirse en caballeros...

aja?... y?... que tiene es solo un anuncio Shaka... nunca as visto un anuncio!...

Pero hermana... yo quiero asistir se ve interesante quiero convertirme en caballero... Que...!... estas loco o que!... ese lugar es de bárbaros... no no iras a ningún lado!

...manteniendo su firmeza ante un ceñido de ceja que no la haría cambiar de opinión...

Kia... hermana... no entiendes yo he leído mucho sobre esto de los caballeros de Grecia y a los que son caballeros les otorgan armaduras de distintos rangos... interrumpiendo

al menor... NO...! ya he dicho y yo entiendo lo suficiente de eso... simplemente no vas y se acabo...!... entiende es mi deber protegerte se lo prometí a mama... marcando en su cara

enojo y ala ves una preocupación por el menor...

Por que nunca me escuchas...!... marchando se a su habitación el pequeño rubio lleno de lagrimas sus zafiros creyendo a si que nunca podría cumplir ese sueño que tanto anhelaba

A si Kia reflexionando cobre el asunto de su hermano como pidiendo le una señal a su madre de lo que de vería hacer, si estaba en lo correcto retenerlo o simplemente

dejarlo ir a cumplir sus sueños...

Mama... por favor dime que debo hacer... no quiero que Shaka sufra en un lugar como ese... pero se que tarde que temprano tendría que enfrentarme a este tipo de situación

con el... cerro sus ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que era correcto para el pequeño...

Shaka?... hermano... estas bien...?... si... pasa si quieres... sollozan te manteniendo la mirada en el papel... Escucha Shaka... no es que no quiera que vayas... lo se es que no quieres perderme lo se...!... interrumpiendo a la mayor con tal enojo...

Mira he decidido llevarte a Grecia ... Deberás...!... volteando a ver a su hermana con una gesto de asombro por sus palabras manteniendo una gigante sonrisa en su pequeño

rostro y al mismo tiempo lanzando se asía su hermana...

Si... si... espera que nos caeremos... escucha me bien... te voy a llevar pero a la primera agresión que vea de esos tipos hacia ti nos regresamos entendiste?... no puedo permitir que esos bárbaros se coman vivo a mi hermanito... eso jamas!

Si entendí hermana... tranquila que se defenderme... Bien prepara una maleta para marcharnos mañana a primera hora... Estaré listo...!... con su mirada llena de brillo en sus zafiros

por la felicidad que sentía de que al fin cumpliría su sueño...

**La Partida**

Tocando tierra los rayos del astro rey... colando se por la ventana, acariciando así las mejillas del inocente rubio que dormía en una pequeña cama de paja...mientras

los rayos del sol le empiezan a molestar en sus párpados cerrados... logrando que esto le despierte...

...Abriendo los ojos observando sigiloso... Ya es de día...!... hermana...!... hermana...!...Que... que pasa... estoy durmiendo Shaka...

Hermana ya es de día... es hora de marcharnos recuerdas... a Grecia... Es verdad...!... dando un salto de su cama...la mayor empieza a vestirse para marcharse con el pequeño

Vamos ya Shaka... estas listo?... si hermana ya tengo todo listo... voy a extrañar mucho mi hogar ...

Entonces emprenden su camino alejando se cada ves mas de su hogar, el pequeño Shaka sintiendo nostalgia al saber que estará un buen tiempo lejos de su hermana

y de aquel pueblo que le hacia sentir alegría... pero en el sabia muy bien que pronto regresaría un futuro caballero, triunfador y digno de su armadura...

Estando en la estación... abordaron un tren para dirigirse a Grecia...

Shaka que pasa hermano...? te ves muy triste... con mirada preocupada...

no es nada hermana... estoy bien solo que estoy algo emocionado es solo eso... mirando le a los ojos a su hermana intercambiando le una tierna sonrisa, para que se

sintiera mejor...

Habiendo ya pasando algunas horas de camino, mientras miraban paisajes tras paisajes... la locutora del tren había anunciado ya la llegada a Grecia...

mirando a si los nuevos y exóticos paisajes que esta tierra santa les brindaba... bajaron del tren para dirigirse hacia el coliseo donde Shaka se quedaría para

convertirse en caballero...

Bueno hemos llegado Shaka... con desaires y nostalgia... es que no puedo...abrazo al pequeño con tal maternidad y con llanto... es que no quiero dejarte...pero se que

tienes que hacerlo...

No llores Kia... estaré bien hermana te escribiré siempre... y te contare todo lo que me pase...te lo prometo hermana... correspondiendo el abrazo...

te prometo que volveré convertido en caballero... es una promesa...

Shaka... solo quiero decirte algo antes de que me vaya... dime hermana que sucede...?... La razón por la que no quiero perderte es... por que...

tu eres el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre ''Jacobe''... tocando las mejillas rosadas del menor y mirando lo tiernamente...

... El menor desconcertado por lo que su hermana le dijo... Como dices...?... como que soy el recuerdo de mama...

Si... nuestra madre... también tenia ojos celestes como los tuyos y una larga cabellera como el oro era la mas hermosa de toda la india... y bueno... tu tuviste esa virtud

de parecerte a ella... seguramente debe ser por algo... por que cada vez que te veo es como si mama volviera a nacer...

Ya veo... mi mama debió haber sido una mujer con una belleza tanto exterior como interior

Si... lo mas extraño es que aya muerto en cuanto tu naciste... y eso nunca me ha dejado de incomodarme... Shaka promete me esto... jura me que jamas te cortaras el cabello

quiero que seas la misma imagen de mi madre desde hoy hasta el día que decidas regresar a casa como todo un caballero...

Te lo prometo hermana... es una promesa... abrazando a su hermana con un sentimiento único que jamas olvidaría... bueno tengo que emprender mi camino al coliseo hermana

Siempre tendrás un hogar en la india donde estaré esperando te... recuerda lo siempre...

Si hermana... despidiendo se de su hermana retirando se poco a poco... sin mirar a tras... mientras su hermana le va perdiendo la mirada tras el alba...

...Siempre te estaré esperando pequeño...

Mientras el Pequeño Shaka caminaba rumbo al Coliseo, se encontraba con una gran cantidad de niños y niñas quienes entrenaban duro por las legendarias armaduras...

Es un lugar muy grande... con gesto sorprendido al ver tan majestuoso lugar...

Te gusta?... una voz que le interrumpe el pensamiento al pequeño rubio... volteando para ver de quien se trataba... al ver que la voz venia de un niño mas o menos de su misma edad, de cabellera turquesa oscuro...Quien eres tu ?...

O... perdón por asustarte de esa manera... con gesto burlón pero amistoso ante el rubio... Mi nombre es Camus... mucho gusto... extendiendo le la mano para marcar amistad...

El rubio acepto el saludo con gratitud... Mucho gusto Camus... yo soy Shaka... y vengo de la India de echo acabo de llegar...

A... la India... si... si es un lugar muy bonito verdad...

Pues ... si... pero yo estoy aquí para convertirme en caballero... es por eso que estoy aquí... marcando un gesto entusiasmado...

Ya veo... si yo también llegue aquí así como tu Shaka...

Tu eres de los niños que entrenan aquí Camus?... Si... de echo estoy entrenando para competir por la armadura del signo de Acuario... si quieres puedo darte el recorrido

por el Coliseo que te parece...?

Si...! me gustaría mucho... muchas gracias... No me lo agradezcas de todos modos es mi deber mostrarles a los nuevos el lugar...

Veras Shaka... como podrás observar... son muchos niños y niñas algunos mas grandes que otros pero... todos luchamos por lo mismo... por las diferentes armaduras que el santuario

siempre otorga a los futuros caballeros de Athena... hay tres rangos de armaduras... las armaduras de Bronce, las de Plata y las de Oro...que como sabrás las de Oro son las mas

poderosas...y solo pueden ser entregadas aquellos caballeros quienes se preparan mas o posean poderes mas aya de lo que se puede lograr... pues tienen que ser caballeros muy

muy fuertes indudablemente...

Pero Camus... como esos niños van a tener tal fuerza o de que tipo de fuerza es de la que hablas?...

Mira... necesitas fuerza física así como mental, pero la mas importante es la fuerza del corazón... ese es el cosmos que ay en nuestros espíritus de pelea claro siempre y cuando

peles por la justicia y nunca por el mal...

Ya comprendo... y por cierto... la armadura de Acuario por la que estas paleando de que rango es?... A es una armadura Dorada...!

De las mas fuertes...! el pequeño rubio asombrado por el tal competente de su nuevo amigo pues creía que tal vez estaba loco al competir por una armadura tan poderosa

Si... de las mas fuertes Shaka...pero descuida... esa armadura me será entregada cuando ya crezca un poco mas... con gesto burlón al ver la tal inocencia del rubio...

eso si la gano... pero tengo todo bien calculado y te prometo que seré ganador de esa armadura...

Si eso espero Camus... ya veras que lo lograras...

Mira Shaka...las armaduras de Oro son las mas poderosas por que representan los 12 signos del zodiaco mas importantes... tu sabes, los signos mas famosos que usamos la humanidad para muchas cosas ya que se encuentran muy cercas de el sol eso las convierte en las mas importantes... y el resto de las constelaciones son las mas lejanas y por eso

no tienen tanto crédito o tanto poder aun que deja me te digo que eso también depende del caballero que la porta si su cosmos es lo suficientemente fuerte este puede vencer a un

caballero dorado aun que porte una armadura de bronce...

Ya veo... pero esto del torneo que va ser por las armaduras como es?... como sabré a que armadura pertenezco...!

Es muy fácil... mira... el torneo es para elegir a los 12 caballeros que portaran las armaduras de Oro... son las primeras que devén ser portadas para el cuidado inmediato del santuario

una vez que ya se hayan elegido los 12 caballeros que las portaran... los caballeros restantes que no lo lograron tendrán que hacer mas torneos pero esos serán para las armaduras de Plata y de Bronce... ósea que aquel que gane de cada pelea... se quedara con la de Plata y el perdedor se quedara con la de Bronce... bueno eso era lo que traían en mente aun que... acabo de recordar... que las de Bronce las querían dejar pendientes para futuros torneos y que los portadores fuesen mas jóvenes... pero aun no se a confirmado...

Y por cierto a todo esto que sigo eres Shaka... por que tenemos que saber tu signo para que sepan los jueces por que armadura pelearas...

Despistado por todo lo que el acuario le dijo... ya que estaba muy perdido el pequeño de ojos zafiros... A... pues no lo se nunca me pregunte por eso ...

Si... mira ... yo peleo por la de Acuario por que ese es mi signo... aun que si no te lo sabes se sabrá por tu fecha de nacimiento... cuando naciste Shaka!

El... 19 de Septiembre... sin duda me se mi fecha de nacimiento... con sus manos a tocando se la cabeza alborotando se los cabellos rubios...

A...! mira... que sorpresa... así que eres Virgo... con gesto de satisfacción el acuario estaba feliz por encontrar a un nuevo amigo que llegaba para quedarse...

Virgo?... Si... es el signo de la Virgen... y es representado por una niña o una mujer... Ya veo así que soy el signo de una niña?... ciñendo la ceja por la tal noticia de desagrado para el rubio...

Pero descuida es una armadura la que portaras no un vestido... Pues si... eso lo cambia todo... entonces esta bien... ademas le prometí a mi hermana Kia que volvería con la armadura

puesta como un gran caballero...

Así es... ese es el espíritu amigo...

Mientras que seguían conversando los dos futuros caballeros... sobre todo lo que había en el Coliseo y en el Santuario... y de las futuras batallas que les esperarían... ya que

el ser caballero y luchar por la vida de una diosa no era tan sencillo como parecía... pues se hablaba de la vida y la muerte... En eso ay algo que al rubio le llama la atención

que hace que se distrajera de las palabras de Camus... Una gran melena púrpura oscura, ojos esmeraldas y cuerpo alto y esbelto...de un joven que al cual se le veían ya mas años

acumulados por su experiencia ... y quien entrenaba tan imponentemente...

Oye Camus... perdona que te interrumpa... pero... quien es el...?

en cuanto el acuario voltea para ver lo que el rubio avía visto ciñe una ceja mostrando desagrado... A... ese es Saga...

Saga?... Si... pero el es mas mayor... tiene 18 años...creo que el ya tiene asignada su armadura...

No te agrada mucho verdad?... puedo verlo por la manera en la que lo miras...

Es que el se junta con los mas mayores y la verdad es que la mayoría de ellos son tan irritantes... que nosotros los menores preferimos no acercarnos... a un niño la otra vez lo colgaron de un poste y tuvimos que ayudarlo de esos abusivos... se creen mucho por ser mayores... creen que lo saben todo...

Pero a lo mejor el no es como todos ellos...

No se... nunca lo he tratado ademas nadie se le acerca por la manera en la que te mira... tiene una mirada muy penetrante como si quisiera matarte...y solo se la pasa entrenando en esos barrotes...

Saga quien no se había percatado de la presencia de los dos pequeños...seguía entrenando imponentemente ante los barrotes... en eso golpea tan fuerte que hace que salga disparado un pedazo de madera... que hace que golpe al pequeño Shaka...

A...u...u...me dolió... que fue eso...!... derramando pequeñas lagrimillas por el dolor del golpe mientras se tocaba su cabeza dolorida...

Estas bien... Shaka!

El Géminis se percata del incidente y con gesto preocupado se deja ir ante los pequeños... Estas bien pequeño!... perdona me no fue mi intención no sabia que estaban aquí...

en eso el griego carga al pequeño rubio, para observarlo si el golpe no fue tan duro... Deja me verte...estas muy lastimado?

Estoy bien no se preocupe por mi...sonrojado se por el acto del griego...

Saga sorprendido al ver los ojos del pequeño Virgo... Que ojos tan peculiares tienes?...acercando se mas ala cara del menor, provocando que este se sonroje mas...

Como te llamas pequeño?...mirando le al menor con una ternura como si estuviese presenciando un hermoso ángel...

Mientras que Camus, sorprendido por la actitud del Géminis...ya que lo creía un completo desalmado...

Me... llamo Shaka...!... y soy nuevo aquí... Ya veo... pues bienvenido pequeño...bienes a pelear por alguna armadura... Si...! de echo yo también quiero ser caballero dorado

A si...! ... replicaba el griego con un acento de sorpresa ante el menor...Si...! voy a pelear por la armadura de Virgo... ya que ese es mi signo según me dijo mi amigo Camus

aquí presente...

Ya veo...pues te deseo mucha suerte pequeño Shaka... bajando al menor al suelo... Gracias por su preocupación por mi...

Saga tocando le la pequeña cabecita al menor... este se sonroja de nuevo...pero para la sorpresa de Géminis... el pequeño Virgo le abraza con mucha calides...

inclinando se ante el pequeño... Sabes... cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras pequeño Shaka...

Levantan se para retirarse a descansar... Espera...!... replicaba el pequeño Acuariano...Por que eres así con nosotros que acaso ustedes los mayores no eran tan respetados

como para dejarle el paso a unos mocosos como nosotros...!

Dando media vuelta para mirar esa carita enojada de parte del pequeño acuario...No por que tenga la edad de ellos significa que tenga que ser como ellos ademas...

soy una persona solitaria no necesito de personas como ellos solo creo en mi y en lo que pienso... mientras lo sepa que es lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal... con eso estoy bien

El acuariano quedando sorprendido por las palabras del Géminis, decide desistir ante sus reclamos ya que sentía muy adentro de el cariño y sinceridad... solo que era algo duro de carácter...

Entonces Géminis se marcha dejando le a los pequeños una gran amistad... pero sobretodo al que le dejaba mas sentimientos y mas ganas de seguir inmiscuyendo sobre el

mayor de ojos esmeraldas ... era Shaka... que se quedo mas que sorprendido por la aparición de un sujeto como el, tan amable y lleno de caridad y que quería seguir viendo le mas

así que el Virgo sin perder mas tiempo se decidió que así seria... iría a buscarlo... pero no para aprender mas de el como su maestro si no para seguir viendo esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto le atraían...quería volver a sentir el calor de los brazos de Géminis ...

**El Encuentro**

Era de tarde en el santuario, las columnas marcaban sombras en los suelos del coliseo...mientras los futuros caballeros seguían su duro entrenamiento... el pequeño Shaka

junto a su amigo Camus quien lo dirigía a la cámara del Patriarca para que el Maestro lo diera reconocido para las propuestas peleas que se efectuarían en poco tiempo

ya habiendo llegado con el Patriarca el pequeño Virgo se pone nervioso ya que nunca había estado con alguien tan importante como lo era ese señor...

Aquí es Shaka esta es la cámara de nuestro gran Maestro...detrás de estas puertas esta el Patriarca... deberás entrar tu solo yo te estaré esperando aquí...

A... bueno... es que estoy algo nervioso Camus... Descuida el Patriarca es una gran persona y muy amable no va a comerte... en tono burlón marcando le una sonrisa

para su confianza...

El pequeño de cabellos rubios abre la puerta para encontrarse así con el gran Maestro... Hola...ay alguien aquí...

Pasa pequeño!... escuchando una voz ya madura al fondo del cuarto que llamo la atención del menor...

Usted es el Gran Patriarca...?... A si es pequeño... en que puedo ayudarte?...

Vengo de muy lejos señor Patriarca... y quiero convertirme en uno de sus caballeros de Oro...!

El Patriarca al ver esa tenacidad en el menor podría ver que sus pensamientos eran puros...y su deseo de ser caballero... pero había algo mas que le llamo la atención al

Gran Patriarca... y si en efecto eran esos cabellos largos y rubios y sobre todo esos ojos azules que parecían dos lagos en tranquilidad... conmovió mucho al patriarca que

eso le incito a saber mas de ese pequeño...

Dime pequeño... de donde vienes?... De la India... bueno soy algo pobre... pero si me da la oportunidad de convertirme en uno de sus caballeros... pondré todo de mi parte

para poder ayudar a mi hermana...!

Bueno para que seas uno de mis caballeros eso depende de ti... ya que, si ganas los torneos por las armaduras podrás serlo... Por cierto que signo eres?...

tengo que saberlo para saber por cual armadura pelearas...

Peleare por la armadura de Virgo Maestro...!... A... Virgo apenas tenemos dos contrincantes tu serás el tercero... ya estas en las listas...

Excelente! muchas gracias Gran Maestro... Puedes retirarte pequeño... Si... compermiso...

En eso el Patriarca se queda con la imagen de ese pequeño niño que por su apariencia y de donde provenía era muy extraño ver a un hindú de tal apariencia...

ya que en ese lugar había la creencia de un Dios en la antigua era el cual poseía cierta semejanza ala del pequeño Virgo... El Maestro no quería sacar conclusiones

pero de algo si estaba muy seguro... que si durante los combates ese niño poseía técnicas mas aya de simples golpes... y si poseía ciertas técnicas e ilusiones, no solo

seria el destinado caballero de Virgo si no también es la reencarnación de ese Dios...

Como te fue amigo...! con un gesto de curiosidad hacia el rubio...

Bien!... muchas gracias por a verme traído Camus... Bueno como ya te había dicho es mi deber guiarte... bueno Shaka será mejor que ya nos vayamos retirando...

Si...!..mientras se marchaban de la cámara del Patriarca... Sabes Camus... note muy extraño a el Maestro...

Como que Extraño?...le pasa algo?... No... no... no creo que le pase algo malo... si no que lo note muy raro asía con migo...

...Haciendo un gesto de extrañeza por parte del acuariano... como que raro el Patriarca nunca es raro el es todo normal con todos...

Bueno... si... fue normal... y amable... pero...sentí que me miro con mucha extrañeza... como si ya me hubiera conocido de hace tiempo...

O...o... bueno pues tal vez le recordaste a alguien... pero bueno ya sabes que Saga también tuvo esa misma impresión de ti...

No pero Saga fue diferente... el me vio con ternura...

Ay amigo es que con ese aspecto que tienes cualquiera puede distraerse esos ojos y ese cabello de oro a cualquiera le llama la atención...

Tu crees que es eso?... Si...! no te preocupes yo se que el Gran Maestro te aprecia al igual que todos los demás...

A si... los dos pequeños Santos bajan llegando hasta la sexta casa de Virgo...provocando así una pequeña intuición al rubio... como si algo le llamara...y le incitara a quedarse

pues estaba observando que se encontraba la armadura de Virgo la que seria posiblemente de el...quedando impactado por su majestuoso brillo dorado...

colocando se frente al monumento de la armadura de Virgo observando la como si estuviese hipnotizado como si la armadura lo estuviese llamando...

Shaka...!... estas bien?...A... que...! volviendo en si tras el trance...Si..!... estoy bien Camus...

Pero que te paso... estabas como dormido... frente a la armadura...

Dormido?... pero si solo la estaba observando... Por eso!... mientras la observabas tus ojos se pusieron muy fijos en ella y no me hiciste caso las veces que te hable...

Lo ciento Camus... no vas a creerme esto pero ciento como si la armadura quisiera decirme algo...

Decirte algo?... no lo creo amigo... las armaduras no pueden hablar... de eso si estoy muy seguro...

Pues esta si...!... me atrajo como si quisiera compartir algo conmigo... Camus!... tu vete al coliseo yo me quedare...

Eso no amigo... no puedo dejarte aquí... esta prohibido...!... solo se permite cruzar para llegar con el patriarca en estos casos pero quedarse en una de las casas

sin antes ser elegido para una de ellas... eso no es posible...

Solo cinco minutos... por favor Camus...solo quiero contemplar cinco minutos mas esta armadura...

Esta bien... solo cinco minutos Shaka... Gracias...! mirando a su amigo con una tierna sonrisa de agradecimiento...

En eso el pequeño rubio voltea de nuevo con la armadura, quedando de nuevo hipnotizado por esta... derrepente escucha una voz susurrante que le nombraba...una voz

que pertenecía alguien mayor... pero con mucha sabiduría...cayendo así en un profundo sueño sin que el pequeño Shaka se diera cuenta... en eso vio la silueta de un

hombre alto que le daba la espalda que por curioso que le pareciera al menor... ese sujeto también tenia los cabellos rubios y muy largos y que portaba la armadura de Virgo

marcando un silencio entre el y el menor el pequeño Shaka decide romper el hielo pues quería saber quien era ese sujeto... y si era el quien le había estado llamando

por parte de la armadura...

Quien eres tu?...a cazo tu eres quien me estuvo llamando?...

Si...! así es soy yo quien te ha estado hablando... con voz seria seguía dando le la espalda al menor...

Para que me has llamado...? a caso te conozco?...

...Inclinando un poco su rostro hacia el menor mostrando le parte de su rostro... Si... me conoces muy bien...

El pequeño queda impresionado al ver parte del rostro de aquel sujeto observando que también posee ojos azules como el... Como? a que te refieres con eso...

jamas te había visto...!

No importa quien sea yo solo te he llamado para decirte que la fuerza no lo es todo...tienes que aprender a escuchar a ver y hablar por medio de otros sentidos...

mas aya de los comunes... y serás mas fuerte... que cualquier otro...si aprendes eso... estoy muy seguro que triunfaras...y no lo dudo... se fuerte por medio de tus sentidos

internos, no por los exteriores y veceras...!

Mientras el menor escuchaba atento a las palabras del mayor... Gracias por tus consejos seré fuerte...y se muy bien que triunfare...! y por ver que usas la armadura de Virgo

puedo saber claramente que eres alguien con mucha sabiduría y que ha triunfado ... pero?... quien eres tu realmente...!

Yo... soy tu Pasado y tu Futuro... desvaneciendo se así el reflejo de la figura de aquel hombre quien le había dejado al menor tal consejo...

Espera!...no te bayas...!...

Shaka...!... Shaka!... estas bien? que te paso?...

Viendo así el rostro de su amigo Camus...Donde esta!...

Quien?... donde esta quien?... te has vuelto loco?... El sujeto!..estábamos hablando aquí en la casa de Virgo...

Que!... pues yo no vi a nadie...debiste a ver soñado por que caíste como dormido amigo...

Dormido?... Si te quedaste viendo una ves mas la armadura de Virgo y derrepente te caíste desmayado... intente despertarte pero fue muy difícil... hasta que por fin

volviste en si...

Camus...no vas a creer lo que vi...

Que paso...te ves muy asustado...que fue lo que vistes?

Es que al parecer esa voz que escuchaba cuando veía la armadura de Virgo si se trataba de alguien... y vi a ese alguien...era un sujeto que portaba la armadura

de Virgo...

Un sujeto que portaba la armadura...!... pero como!... eso es imposible...!

Espera eso no es todo... lo mas estriño es que ese sujeto... se parecía a mi en apariencia ... y dijo que me había llamado para darme un mensaje...que luchara con mis

sentidos mas aya de los comunes y que de esa forma venceré...

Vaya...! pues debió a ver sido un sujeto muy sabio para que te haya dado tal concejo aun que deja me te digo que si no peleas con fuerza física no podrás

vencer a nadie... por que crees que todos entrenan muy duro...

Pues el me dijo lo contrario... el dijo que no es necesaria la fuerza si no el control de los sentidos... que no necesito de la vista, ni el oído físico... si no la vista y el oído intelectual...

M...m... sabes Shaka tal vez estamos muy pequeños para aprender tantas cosas como esas no crees... con gesto burlesco hacia su amigo... pero si lo estraño es que se haya

parecido a ti...

Si... y ay mas Camus... lo ultimo que me dijo... es que el era mi Futuro y mi Pasado...

Que...! a caso se refería a que era un tipo de ansestro o algo?...

Pues no lo se pero me da la impresión de a verlo visto antes...

Retirando se así los dos pequeños de el Santuario para descasar... dejando le así al pequeño Shaka la duda de quien podría ser aquel hombre cuyos conocimientos

le daban a saber todo sobre la victoria... y mas aun de su apariencia semejante a la de el...entendiendo todo sobre el mensaje que tal sujeto le había dado...excepto

una cosa... Al no darse cuenta que ese hombre que portaba la armadura de Virgo... Era el mismo pequeño Shaka que después de tantos años triunfaría y portaría el

derecho de la sexta casa del Santuario...


End file.
